Where Your Long, Long Story Begins
by Akasuna Twirl
Summary: Deidara is sent to a campus to learn how to behave. However, he has only one ambition. To finish a picture book of pleasant memories. He encounters a boy who might make this goal hard. This is where his story begins. Sasodei-centric. Various pairings. AU. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Enter: Deidara

**Hooray! I'm not dead! Okay, I suddenly came up with this idea, and sounds like a great story to write! I should be working on Believe, but my mind is going to explode if I don't write this. And yesterday, I was working on the next chapter for that, but my computer shut down and I forgot to save! So I lost the motivation for a while… but don't worry, I'll get to it.**

The large bus shook violently as it ran over a pothole in the road. No one in it seemed to mind, though, as they were too busy with whatever they were doing to occupy themselves until the time came. The time of the arrival. A blonde growled in frustration as his bag fell and his sketch pencils scattered upon the floor and starting rolling around, making it almost impossible to retrieve them on this rough ride.

He had managed to stop his books and necessities from falling out, though, and an old book with a scratched dark green color caught his attention. This book was very important to him, but it was blank except for some scattered pictures sketched onto the first few pages of it. The boy took out a sharp tool which he used to sculpt his clay figures and engraved 'Property of Deidara" onto the metal plate on the cover. Now it was really his.

Realizing he had nothing better to do on this bus, he flipped through the pages with drawings on them. Memories. The drawn pictures were of the happiest moments of his life. Deidara had acquired this when he was only four, a present from his mother before she died from a fire. Almost fifteen years ago, someone set their house on fire, his dad wasn't home from work, and Deidara had safely escaped but failed to rescue his mother. This is part of the reason why he was on this bus.

After his dad had heard about this tragic event, he dearly took care of Deidara until he was twelve, when he married another woman. Back then the blonde was truly clueless. His father was out more nights when he was off from work, and spent littler and littler time as he aged. His stepmother wasn't all that kind either. She resented Deidara and everything about him. She would even abuse him when his father wasn't home.

But it was just about to get worse. Over the years, his father also became stressed and much stricter. He hardened, much to Deidara's displeasure. One day, he couldn't stand his son much longer and sent him to a campus to be taught how to behave. That pretty much brings him to the present, on a noisy bus on a four-hour drive to the campus.

When the bus stopped to refuel gas, the blonde quickly snatched up the fallen pencils that he'd dropped. He took his favorite one, a silver colored pencil, and starting sketching a scene he'd forgotten to draw those years ago. After he'd received the book, Deidara grew to be one who loved and appreciated art. He was skilled at drawing but also loved making clay figures and blowing them up. Explosions were art in his opinion.

After a few minutes of hard concentrating, Deidara finished yet another sketch: His father taking him out for ice cream when he was six. The blonde was one to remember every pleasant memory as he had gotten so few in his past. He doubted that he would get any more to complete his book. Clarification? Deidara's life goal depends on that one book. To draw a pleasant memory on every page until all of them have been filled in. And he was almost an adult and he was far from finishing it.

Now the sketch was finished, and Deidara neatly (he was always an organized person) put away his belongings because now he could actually see the campus. It wasn't that good looking either. Some other people must have noticed that as well, because the blonde could hear several disgusted groans as they neared the campground. Yes, things were about to get worse. All hope is lost. And he didn't have any friends either. Actually the blonde didn't know anyone-

"Hooray! We're here!" A masked happy-go-lucky boy yelled. "Tobi, you're being a bit loud- **Shut up! You're bothering everyone on this bus!**" A plant-like guy replied to him. Okay, so Deidara knew Tobi's name, but knew nothing else of anyone.

In just a little while, finally after four hours of non-stop driving (except bathroom breaks) they have arrived. Deidara dreaded this. It was time for the counselors to start talking for long periods of time and then go meet the dreaded cabin partner. Deidara knew this too well, because of past incidents from going to summer camp. He always got extremely bored when reviewing the rules and got the worst cabin mates.

The blonde quickly grabbed all his bags as the bus skidded to a halt, making sure everything was there before standing up and looking for an opening in the lines. Much to his dismay, Deidara was one of the last few to get out. He squealed and fell back when the bus engine started up again, scared that the bus was going to drive him all the way back- with no one to take him in.

"Um, are you okay?" A blue skinned boy asked, holding out his hand. He looked like a shark. He seemed nice enough, so they started a casual conversation like friends. Deidara took this to his advantage, so he wouldn't have to listen to the boring speech the counselors were giving. During this Deidara found out that his name was Kisame, and he hated his appearance.

There were also times Kisame rambled a little too much, like about his pet goldfish, so the blonde did get in little tidbits like two of the counselor's names were Pein and Konan, that they shouldn't fool around with our cabin mates, and that they have to be on time for meals or they won't get to eat. He had gotten to chat a little bit more with his first friend, and then it was time to assign cabins.

At last Deidara's name was called. The blonde claimed his map, paperwork and key, then waved goodbye to Kisame and started walking to cabin 216. Dang it was far. He had reached the end of the clearing and was only at cabin 50. Beyond the clearing was a dark pine forest that held an eerie aura around it. Slowly and cautiously, Deidara stepped into the mist that was beginning to form. After five minutes of walking, he was beginning to creep out.

The woods weren't the cleanest, either. He had tripped over a log and fell into some mud face-first… twice. He had stepped in pond scum… four times. The frogs surprised him, way too often. Deidara's last resort was to run. So he did, running through the whole forest, clutching his bags tightly, shutting his eyes, and surprisingly, didn't run into anything…

Beyond the forest was much lovelier. The prairies made Deidara wonder of if he was still at camp. It was remarkable. Well, there was no time to stop and look at the scenery, so he unlocked the door and walked inside. There was no one there. The blonde let out a sigh. Maybe he didn't get a cabin mate this year.

He'd always envied the other kids who didn't get a cabin mate. He always had to suffer from the horrible ones… which caused him to think that it was too good to be true not to have one this year…

Suddenly the door burst open. For a minute Deidara considered two options. One, it was his cabin mate. Two, robbers. The sun's glare made it impossible to tell.

"Tobi's name is Tobi!" A masked man shouted energetically. Oh, it was that guy on the bus. "Senpai is Tobi's neighbor!" Deidara twitched. Senpai?

"Here, you dropped something." Deidara just noticed that Kisame was there. His book? When did he drop it? He took the green book and brushed off the leaves. He must have fallen and the book fell out.

"Thanks, it's important." He looked around for a moment. There were a lot of people here. Kisame, Tobi, some guy with red eyes and black hair, like a weasel, and the plant-like guy he also saw on the bus. "What are you guys doing?"

"Meeting our neighbors," The weasel said. "Kisame and Tobi insisted."

"Well, we gotta go around some more," Kisame said. "Heard you got Sasori as a cabin mate."

"Sasori? There's no one here, un."

The weasel chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." So the four left to greet the other neighbors. Which left Deidara nothing to do except unpack a few things. That's when he heard the door open. A redhead boy walked in.

_Omigosh! Cute!_ Deidara's mind yelled at first glance. But all he said was, "You're late," The blonde glanced at his watch. "Archery has already started and I was stuck waiting for you. You must be Sasori."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at this, and went to his bed and started unpacking. During this time Deidara decided to just skip archery and read a book. Only when he put the book down was when he saw Sasori right in front of him. "Ah!"

"You _are _a _cutie_," Sasori almost purred. "Want to _play_ with me, _hot chick_?"

Even the calm people, like Deidara, have some taboo setoff. And Deidara's just took effect.

**Ooh! Sasori's referring to Deidara like a girl… That's like taboo to that guy. Ugh, it took longer to write than I thought. I get distracted very easily… well, I should get updating to my other stories…**


	2. Sasori's Sincere

**Writing this 'cause I'm stressed… I have so much to do and I'm too excited for writing the story- I must use my energy on something! I hope this won't sound rushed, that's really a bad habit I have, because I'm just so excited to get to the end of the chapter! Okay, well, let's get the party started, shall we?**

"WHAT did you just say, un?" Deidara growled. He absolutely LOATHED being called a girl. It was a thing that bothered him ever since he was little. People bullied and made fun of him because of this. Later on, no one really bothered him about it anymore, but what's worse was- whenever he'd walk to school, random guys on the street would comment and ask him out.

Sasori shrugged. "Are you not a girl?" The blonde growled. The redhead received a nice slap on the face, and muttered something like, 'pervert'. "Ow." Seeing the bomber as angry as this, he leaned closer, centimeters away from Deidara's face.

"Why you- mmfph!" The blonde's insult was interrupted as Sasori embraced him into a kiss. His eyes widened and his face flushed red. The bomber struggled to escape. But this redhead had a very firm grip. Gentle, but firm. Eventually, he gave up. It will end when Sasori decides it to be. He felt warm arms wrap around him, and the kiss deepened. Dang, this guy was good.

Deidara gently pulled back, signaling he needed air. Sasori didn't protest. Once Deidara took in a few breaths and realized what he'd just done, he let out a shrill shriek. The redhead covered his ears. This lasted for nearly five minutes. Was he crazy? What just happened? Deidara's face flushed. Sasori thought this was cute. "Did you just…" The blonde ran his tongue over his lips.

"Yep, it was hot," Sasori replied casually, as if nothing had happened. "I can tell you enjoyed it. You can thank me now." This cost him another slap across the face, but worth it. The blonde could use some work though. "Ow, that hurt…" He whined. He got a cold glare from Deidara as it read, 'You deserve it'.

"My boyfriend would have never done something like this, un." Deidara crossly muttered quietly to himself.

"Your boyfriend?" Sasori repeated blankly, overhearing.

"Really, it's nothing, un." Deidara reached into his leather bag and pulled out his sketch book, then turned to one of the pages inside. Truth was, there was really only one person who cared about him when no one else did. The blonde let out a sad sigh. Sasori raised an eyebrow at this, clearly noticing the bomber's sudden change in mood.

"If you love your boyfriend, then why do you sound so sad?" The redhead asked, his voice full of concern for once.

Deidara hesitated for a moment, then answered, not caring who he was talking to. "He just left me a few years back. All he said was 'Thank you, Deidara,' and then he was gone. I never saw him again." Sasori stared at the sketch in interest. He flipped to a page where a photo was pasted, and Sasori noticed it was of Deidara, happy, but half of it was torn off. Clearly someone else was supposed to be in it, but cut out?

"Turn back to the sketch." Deidara obeyed without protesting. Sasori looked at the boy in the sketch. "Hey, this is your boyfriend? What's his name? Handsome devil. He reminds me of myself." This got him another slap.

"His name was Sasori, like you. Sure, you may look alike, and have the same names, but he was kind, caring, generous," The blonde replied icily. "He cared about me- not like some looker like you, un."

"Looker?" Sasori questioned. The bomber sighed.

"Must I explain everything? Fine. A looker is the word my friends and I used for players with exceptional looks, and especially cold hearts." The blonde glared at him. "Just by watching you I can tell you're one of them. Lookers are the worst kind of players. Their appearances grab you in, making you convinced that they actually love you. But they don't."

"Oh really? Is there anything I can do to clear my name?"

Deidara slapped him once more. "You don't have to clear your name, I already know your kind will never change." He took his book and ignored the whimpers he heard. Surprisingly, Sasori actually stayed quiet after a few minutes. The silence made Deidara feel a little guilty for abusing the guy. Sure, Deidara the redhead aggravated him, but he did show some similarities of that boyfriend he missed dearly.

A few moments later Sasori let out a murmur that sounded like, "I'm bored." Deidara, once again, ignored him. That's when he felt that same warmth from earlier by his side. He let out a yelp and dropped the book he was reading. The blonde growled in frustration. Scratch that. He had no resemblance to his old boyfriend. He couldn't get anything done with Sasori around.

"Watcha reading?" Sasori asked. His cabin mate ignored him. So he looked at the cover to see the title. "Ah, it's that book! It's a good read, believe me." The blonde shifted his head slightly, only to glare at the redhead. "As if you read." Sasori whimpered and put on his best puppy dog eyes. "Dei-chan, you're a meanie…" He snuggled with the bomber and placed himself in a comfortable position. Deidara didn't even flinch.

By watching that blue eye wander across the page, Sasori could tell that Deidara was trying so hard to ignore him that he couldn't focus on reading, even when the redhead was completely silent. For a while Sasori just stayed quiet and read with the blonde. Unexpectedly, Deidara reads so slowly. Sasori was always a quick-witted person, and wanted to get things done as soon as possible- and always rushed while doing it. Deidara was a person who liked to take his time and get things right. They were the exact opposite as each other.

The door opened just when the pair had reached chapter 8. Deidara was a little shocked at how he had managed to read four chapters with Sasori there.

"Ah, getting comfy, are we? I see you've gotten along with him fine, Deidara." The blonde looked up, recognizing the voice of his friend. Deidara shot him a glare. "Okay, okay," Kisame said, noticing the glare. "You can tell me about it later. It's time for lunch." Sasori got up and started walking away. Deidara sighed as he put his book away. That guy was always in a rush.

"So, what have you got to tell me?" Kisame chuckled as Deidara let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, what _is _he? I've never met another person in my life that annoys me as much as that redhead. And he's nearly impossible to ignore! And such a perverted player…" Deidara noticed how his rant had spilled so easily. Kisame just grinned.

"Don't worry, he's a nice guy. Once you get to know him." He said as they arrived at the outdoor cafeteria. Deidara decided to change the subject.

"Are you getting pasta or soup?"

Kisame groaned. "Don't remind me. The food here is so disgusting. Just enough not to let us starve. Anyway, I think the soup is better, but lots of people here prefer the pasta." His friend left for the soup line before it got too long. Deidara headed for the pasta line, which thankfully wasn't too long, since they came pretty early. He sat at an empty table at the edge of the cafeteria, hoping no one would come his way.

Unfortunately, the odds were not in his favor. From the opposite direction he had come from, some tall, gangster looking guys were talking loudly and laughing among themselves. That's why everyone had crowded in the middle of the cafeteria. The group paused as they caught sight of Deidara, who was eating calmly, aware of their presence but trembling in fear inside.

"Hey, boss, isn't that a newcomer sitting at our table?" One of the rather short members pointed out.

The largest member, a brunette grinned. "Oh yea, never seen her around before." He whistled. "Maybe we won't be so hard on this hot chick."

As the group moved closer and closer, Deidara's nervousness grew. Some of the other campers had noticed this and started staring at Deidara, waiting for his reaction. The largest member walked forward.

"Hey, hottie. Excuse me, but that's our table. But you do look rather amusing. Will you become my new toy?" The guy smirked.

The blonde slapped him. "As if, un. By the way, I'm a boy." Several members of the group looked shocked. Other people in the cafeteria began to stare and 'oohed'. This just made the tall man angry. "Well, this is OUR table, and you have three seconds to move before I-"

"Excuse _me, _but he doesn't have to move at all, and you're not doing anything to him. He's _mine_." Deidara and the bully turned around to see a very cold looking Sasori there. The group laughed at the short boy and Deidara groaned. The flirt would never stand a chance against a whole group.

"This chick is yours? As always, you have terrible taste, _Sasori._" The brunette hissed the name. The blonde was actually scared because Sasori looked like he was about to explode. Instead, the redhead reacted rather calm, but kicked the bully in the stomach, who was sent flying back. The other members started to look a little worried when their leader was taken down so easily.

Sasori shot death glares at the other members. "Get lost, and keep your hands off my blonde, or I will kick you all where the sun don't shine!" The others in the cafeteria 'oohed' some more and someone yelled "The big guy got pawned!" And there were several people who laughed hysterically at the sight of the bully being beat by the shortest person on the campus.

The redhead put his arms around Deidara. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." The blonde slapped him. "What did you do that for, un? I didn't need you."

This time, Sasori actually looked so genuinely hurt that it made Deidara wish he could take that last sentence back.

…

**Ugh… I had this stored in my computer but was so lazy to finish it! Oh well, here it is! I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! The next will come soon! **


	3. I'm Watching You

**Ah, after reading my reviews, I suddenly have the motivation to write! I'm glad you like it! -gives cookies to reviewers- Just so you know, I treasure my reviews, and thank their owners gratefully. Think of this as me snapping out of my laziness just to write this for you guys. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Deidara slapped his hand over his mouth. He did not just say that.

"Well, if that's the way you want it, Deidara, I'll leave you alone, anything to make you happy." Sasori said slowly. The shocked and sad look on his face disappeared from his face, only to be covered up by a rather hollow, blank expression. This sudden change in the redhead's usual easygoing character scared the blonde. What had he done?

Sasori even abandoned his lunch on the table and started heading for the cabin. Deidara grabbed his arm. The redhead stopped, but said nothing. "Stop acting like this, un! It just isn't like you!" The words magically flowed from his mouth, but he wasn't satisfied. They didn't seem right. The other campers watched intensely, which did not help the blonde at all.

"Deidara, let go of my arm." The voice was very eerie.

The blonde shamefully let go of his cabin mate, and let him keep walking. Surprisingly close to tears, he weakly, raised his right arm, desperate. "Don't go! I'm sorry, un." Sasori didn't stop. He didn't even look back, just simply kept walking in the direction of the creepy forest. "Sorry…" Deidara felt even guiltier. But he couldn't cry in front of everyone; it would just be too much. So he sat down and ate like nothing had happened.

Kisame had just arrived, but the blonde didn't feel like talking to his friend right now. His friend sat down across from him and gave him a stare, while Deidara gave him a 'we'll talk about this later' look. It seems the blue-skinned man understood this and the two friends ate in peace. After this there was a cooldown. Everyone had calmed down, but now the gossip was starting.

Deidara sensed this and immediately started worrying. All he'd started as was an innocent camper/student at this place, and now he was the topic of the new rumors. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh. That's what he got for associating with the camp's number one playboy, as he heard some of the girls talk about.

People started to giggle and point as he passed them on the trails. He'd even heard some of the bullies start to talk about him during class. Other people did as well, but he just shot them a glare that could rival the raven's any day. Speaking of the raven, the blonde had seen him more often lately. Sometimes pretending to do something else behind him when Deidara looked, or sometimes just a wandering shadow. Any shape or form, the bomber was freaked out.

Deidara opened the door to his cabin. It was unlocked, much to his surprise. Sasori was really slacking off lately. He'd been pretty much blank and cut corners into his actions everywhere. And this was just one day. The blonde locked the door anyway. Even as beautiful as the meadows were, it was still quite suspicious. He shivered. It still seemed like the raven was watching him.

His cabin mate was sleeping peacefully with the TV on, remote still in hand. Several chip bags and soda cans were littered all over the floor. Huh. So that's what his roomy had been doing all day. No wonder he didn't show up for dinner. So the blonde cleaned up the trash without a care and went through his bag for no apparent reason. It was in order, as usual. So he took out his memory book and started doodling the good things that had happened since he went to camp.

"Deidara... Deidara!" Sasori reached his arm out. Deidara looked up from his book, alarmed. Oh. It was just Sasori sleep talking. "Deidara! Let me touch your…" The redhead trailed off. Even the blonde knew what would come next if Sasori were to finish his sentence. Normally, the artist would have beaten him to a pulp, but the poor boy was having a bad day. So Deidara let him be with a small smile and mumbled a quiet 'pervert'.

He finished his sketch of meeting Kisame and went to bed. It was pretty late anyway. At first he thought he would never get to sleep. For a few minutes he just stared at the ceiling and listened to his own breathing. But he was actually really sleepy and fell asleep two minutes later. When he woke up, there was a package and a small note waiting for him on the nightstand next to him.

The blonde groggily sat up and picked up the note. It read, _'Hello there, sweetie. How beautiful are you looking today? I wish I could be there to see, but I'd be late for archery. See you soon, your dearest Sasori.' _Deidara groaned but his heart skipped a beat inside. Perhaps his fellow roommate wasn't upset at him anymore. He sloppily unwrapped the gift to find a box of chocolates. Another note was inside. _'You stole my heart.'_ It read. _'But go on, eat them, I know they're your favorite.'_

Deidara glanced back to the candy. Chocolate _was_ his favorite candy, and Sasori had gotten the right brand too. Stalker… He put the chocolate away to eat later- he was running late. That's when he tripped over a large package by his bed. The blonde sat up, rubbing the back of his head. What the heck? Two presents in a day? He picked up the small sheet of paper.

'_Hi Sleepyhead! How's it going? Have a nice day!' –Kisame _

He unwrapped the present, which was difficult because it was covered in tape. He opened the box, only to find another box inside. Then another. Another. Another one. Finally in the final and smallest box was a copy of the latest issue of a manga series Deidara liked. The bomber smiled. Only Kisame would gift wrap a box over and over again until it was huge. He brushed his hair and got dressed, then left only to realize it was very late.

It was past lunchtime, so Deidara headed to his canoeing class. Sure enough Kisame and Sasori were there. The lady named Konan from the first day was busy talking about the safety rules. He sat by his friends, but said nothing until Konan lead them to the boardwalk to see where they were going to go canoeing. Then some additional lectures about not to tip the canoe because somebody could fall in the deep water.

"Hey, Danna," Deidara thought he should pay his respects to Sasori after what had happened. "What's with the chocolates? But thanks, anyway." The redhead looked up.

"I didn't send you any chocolates…"Deidara's eyes widened. "However, when I was looking for a gift for you today I did consider sending chocolates, but they melt much too easily in the heat…" Just then, a small piece of paper fell from the sky and directly into Deidara's palm. He unfolded it and paled. "What's wrong?"

The blonde hesitated. "I-It says, _I'm watching you._" Creepy. The two silenced for a while.

"Here we are~" Konan called. "Be careful, the plank is very slippery." Deidara just happened to be at the front of the line, with Sasori by his side. The water was a deep sea blue-green, and sparkling a rather mysterious sparkle today. Little did he know that he was looking quite pale at the moment. This worried his redhead friend. After all, someone was impersonating him and sending his blonde gifts. He knew chocolates couldn't be any harm but the note was just plain creepy. His thoughts were interrupted.

Suddenly as the campers were looking around, he saw a flash of blonde hair, a scream, and a splash. Everything after that was blurry. The campers panicked. The water was bubbling. Konan was yelling out orders, but it was all so fuzzy. All he could do was stand there watching blurs in disbelief. Lastly, he could make out someone in the distance run away quickly, but couldn't make it out.

And the last thing he saw was an arm sink into the glassy water, and the bubbling subsided.

…

**OMG this took too long to write! School's started and I can't keep up with it and my dA account! I'm sorry, this is quite short, but I hope you like this chapter. I also apologize for such a long wait. **


	4. Meet Hidan!

**Hi, viewers! It's that time again- update time! I was just itching to get this done, regardless of my laziness. And thanks to those reviewers, I appreciate each and every one of them, but also to those who enjoy the story, even if they don't leave a review. Thanks to the faves too!**

"Gah!" The blonde gasped suddenly. The people around him were startled. He coughed and tried to sit up, but some nurses had restrained him. Though his eyes were half-open, he couldn't tell who was there. All he heard was, "let him speak when he's ready." Deidara managed to reach his arms and wipe his cerulean eyes. Then he blinked once and looked around him.

Several nurses sat by his side. There was the raven boy standing nearby, and a white-haired albino boy standing by the door with a tray in his hands. They were all staring at him with the same look in their eyes. It kind of scared the blonde, like they expected him to say or do something.

"Well? Say something." The raven told him, shooing away the nurses. He took off the restrains. Deidara sat up, but was speechless. Truth be told, he was a little scared of this guy ever since he saw him, and those dark eyes scared him most. The albino walked over to him and set the tray before him.

"Um… hi?" Deidara obeyed nervously. The albino facepalmed. Seeing that he was not pleasing anybody, he switched to the most obvious subject. "What happened exactly, un? Why am I here? Where's Sasori and Kisame, un? And who are you?" The albino looked rather relieved by this point, but the raven still gave him his usual hard stare.

It was the albino who blabbed out everything first. "I'm Hidan. Some motherf*cking dude pushed you into the d*mn water. You almost drowned. Dude, you should have seen that retard Sasori! The b*stard jumped right in the water to save you! And he didn't even know how to f*cking swim! They had to pull both of you b*tches out! Then he wouldn't leave this room except to go get food and go to the bathroom! The nurses had to practically drag him out, yelling and screaming the whole time, so he f*cking yelled at me to bring you your d*mn food!"

After this Deidara started feeling awfully lightheaded and was overwhelmed at the sudden information and the excessive swearing from this 'Hidan' guy. He could catch the raven giving him a stern glare. "Well, I'm Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi. We've met before. What Hidan says is true, except that it was Kisame who told Hidan to bring you the food." Itachi shot Hidan another glare. "And I think you should know that Kisame went through a lot of trouble to help save you and your _fiancée._" The raven scowled at the last word.

"What the f*ck, un? What makes you think I like that idiot, un?" Deidara, for some reason, unleashed his anger all at once. He was about to punch this guy since he no longer had restraints, until Hidan let out a 'whoa, calm down blondie'.

Itachi didn't seem a bit surprised at the outburst. His voice seemed level, which scared Deidara. "Come on, confess. Everyone knows you like him."

"I-… I do not, un." Deidara crossed his arms and a light blush came across his face so he turned his head away, trying to hide it. Even then, he could see Hidan and Itachi smirking in the corner of his eye. He nervously tried to change the subject. "Why does that food seem better than what they give us at lunch?"

Thankfully, Hidan played along with this. He laughed. "Looks like you have a liking for the local grub. That 'idiot' used up all his scraps of money just so you wouldn't have to eat the sh*t they served for lunch today!" Deidara raised his eyebrow. Sasori? Buy lunch for him with his only money? Whoa, that didn't seem like him at all.

"So how long was I out, un? And can I leave?" Deidara asked before gobbling down his food hungrily. He really wasn't interested on injuries or anything related to that.

Hidan opened his mouth, but it was Itachi who spoke first. "You were out for two days. It's probably because you hit the back of your head on a rock while you were drowning. And I'll ask the nurse." The raven got up and left. That left him and Hidan in the room. The albino sat down next to him.

"Hey, for a f*cking blondie, you seem like a nice d*mn guy. And hot too." He remarked. When Deidara gave him a funny look for the last sentence, he responded with a big grin. "Ah, don't f*cking worry. It's a normal compliment in our gang. Besides, I have a boyfriend, so don't be too disappointed." The blonde shot him an 'are you kidding?' glare. "Uh, okay, I get it… anyway, the b*tch was giving me sh*tty lectures about money this morning."

Deidara groaned. Why was everyone at this camp so weird? At that moment Itachi returned and noted him that he was okay to leave. But as soon as the bomber got up, he wheezed and wanted to fall down again. That's what it feels like to attempt to walk after not doing so for two days. Hidan, seeing his struggle, grabbed the blonde and threw him on his back.

The albino really didn't care what people thought when they saw him giving his 'new pal' a piggyback ride, so the two ran through the clearing looking like complete idiots.

"Where shall we go, blondie?" Hidan grinned once more. Deidara looked as if he was about to pass out.

"T-ake me to my c-ca-abi-in…" Poor Deidara managed to let out.

"Okey-dokey!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs and started running faster. It seemed to only take twenty seconds to get to their destination, since the nurse's cabin was quite a far distance from Deidara's cabin. When they got there, Hidan had tried to come to a complete stop, but ended up failing. Deidara flew off his back and straight into a mud puddle. Still, the albino couldn't stop and tripped forward into the puddle with his friend.

The blonde was almost about to drown in the mud, so his friend kept his head above the substance and slowly carried him into his cabin. The door was unlocked. At that moment Deidara snapped awake and got down. "Ack!" He yelped suddenly because he had just noticed he was covered in mud. Hidan laughed loudly.

"What happened… un?"

Hidan laughed harder. "You're such a d*mn lady! You passed out as soon as I got running! Oh… and the mud, don't ask." Inside, Hidan was a little embarrassed about his fail, but luckily his friend wasn't conscious to see it. Deidara slapped him angrily and lectured for eight minutes about how he wasn't a female.

The albino was relieved when the lecture was over. The way it ended was that the blonde had noticed that there was so much mud in his hair, so he stopped mid-sentence just to start worrying about it.

"Hidan, is it okay if I go take a bath? I don't want the mud to harden on my hair, un. You should too." Hidan snickered. Very manly.

"Nah, don't f*cking worry about me. I'm gonna help my d*mn self to whatever bullsh*t is in your refrigerator."

Deidara couldn't help but chuckle and take some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Halfway during his walk there, he heard Hidan complain about how there was nothing in the refrigerator except for a shrimpy avocado, and Hidan hated avocadoes. Deidara opened the door, and immediately dropped his clothes at what he saw.

The blonde shrieked at the top of his lungs. Sasori looked rather irritated. "Can't you leave a guy alone when he's shower- Oh, it's you, DeiDei!" The redhead stopped midsentence to bear-hug his blonde companion- scratch that, _mud-covered _blonde companion wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Deidara swore he was going to pass out from a nosebleed or being unable to breathe from all this. So he spoke out before he embarrassed himself more. "Um, Danna?"

Sasori looked at him for a moment. "Yes?"

"Could you let me go for a second, un?"

The redhead gave him a funny look, but let go. As soon as he did, Deidara ran away, forgetting his change of clothes on the bathroom floor and yelled to Hidan, 'Need tissues!'

Hidan cocked his head to the side, not understanding, but passed the tissue box to Deidara, and the blonde rushed under his bed in shame. Just then, Sasori walked in still not dressed like it was nothing, and wasn't even questioning the albino's presence.

"What's gotten into Deidara-chan?"

Hidan snickered. "He's just… f*cking… weird…" Clearly Sasori did NOT get it.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he is kind of weird…"

But under the bed, the blonde was covering his nose and thinking, _they're the ones that are weird!_

Nobody noticed, but a shadow flashed by in the window.

"_It seems you haven't taken my warning seriously, Deidara. I'm watching you."_

**^_^ Hooray! I could get this done in a day! (Usually it takes me a few days to actually write the chapter) For some reason I was so motivated! A few things I want to talk about- does anyone have a guess who Deidara's stalker? Oh yea, and I don't think Deidara's the weird one here… *snickers* **_**Who leaves the bathroom door unlocked when you have a roommate? Who walks out of the bathroom almost naked and does not freak out when there's someone else in the room?**_

**Again, hope you enjoyed the chappie! Worked hard D:**


	5. I HateLove You! The Stalker Revealed!

**It is zat time again! I really have been kept busy and hooked on DeviantArt and given so much homework from school, so I apologize! I hope I can make my other updates quicker! So, this one's a real shocker! Nobody got the stalker's name right. **

Hidan glanced under the bed and heard whimpering and saw a shiny blue eye in the darkness. So he tried to coax his friend from getting out from under there.

"Deidara, come f*cking out! There are d*mn _cockroaches_ under there." The albino swore he saw the blonde shiver slightly, but remained there and did not move even an inch out. Sasori slapped Hidan from behind and he yelped and let out a 'what the f*ck was that for?', but the redhead ignored this and glanced under the bed.

"You don't do it right," He mumbled to the albino before turning his face to Deidara. "C'mon sweetie, you can't stay under there forever, why not get out now?" Hidan laughed loudly when he heard a smack from under the bed. Sasori shot him a death glare and that shut him up, but he was still stifling snickers from the red mark on his left cheek.

"Fine, you made me," Deidara was immediately scared to the bone when he saw the mischievous twinkle in those gorgeous brown eyes. Sasori grabbed the blonde's arms and forcefully- but gently yanked Deidara from under the bed. At this point, what was going on in Hidan's mind? Sasori: 1. Deidara: 0. He randomly pulled a miniature yellow notebook from his pocket and marked a tally next to Sasori's name.

The albino chuckled and put the notebook back in his pocket to see Sasori fussing over and hugging Deidara, the blonde slightly blushing and looking away at no particular thing. Very uke-ish like. Hidan laughed in his mind.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but it's time for archery." Sasori just shrugged, put on some random clothes, and followed the albino out the door, dragging a blushing blonde behind him. Suddenly, the weird plant man Deidara had seen earlier popped straight out of the ground and yelled "BOO!"

The blonde was frightened by this sudden appearance and hid behind, clutched tightly for protection on the nearest person to him, which oh-so-happened to be Sasori.

"Deidara-chan!" The redhead let out a cheerful and lovingly sigh. Then, and only then, did Deidara realize what he had just done. He fell back, embarrassed. The plant-man glanced weirdly at the pair and turned to Hidan. "Oh, your cabin mate **got f*cking tangled in his stitches again!** And he wants you to get him out." Deidara shot him a questioning glance, and he shot back an "I'll tell you later" look.

"Seriously?" Hidan groaned. "He f*cking makes me untangle them so d*mn carefully! It could take hours! That b*stard Kakazu owes me even more now…" He mumbled before walking off in the direction of his own cabin. Deidara watched the plant man sink back into the ground in awe.

"I guess it's just you and me, Dei-chan~" Sasori purred. Deidara flushed once more. Gosh, the redhead was really cranking it up today.

Deidara tried to find something else to talk about; rather an escape out of Sasori's flirting. Sasori was impossible. He was too witty. He expected it when Deidara played along. He expected it when Deidara refused to give in. And in the end, the blonde would always lose by a landslide.

"Oh, look at the time, un!" Deidara looked at a pretend watch on his wrist. "We'd better get to archery!"

"Oh, but I thought you didn't like archery?" Sasori mused.

"U-um…" The blonde stuttered. He had told his cabin mate once that he hated archery when they were informed that the schedule planners were going to cut the break time out and put an extra archery session in the schedule.

"Oh whatever, un! It beats walking with you!" Deidara ran as fast as his scrawny legs would let him in the direction of the archery clearing. "Wait Dei-chan!" The redhead laughed and chased after him. Surprisingly the redhead didn't catch him until he reached the clearing where a small class stood.

"Gotcha! You're a slow runner, Dei!" Warm arms wrapped around his waist. Even an idiot would know by this point that Sasori wasn't really trying- he was just being slow on purpose for the sport in it. Another win for Sasori. Deidara facepalmed at the thought. Escaped from Sasori's flirting, yes, but just got himself into another trap. And he'd fallen for it like an apple from a tree.

The two listened to the counselor blab on about waiting for the right time to shoot, where to aim, and when to collect arrows while the campers stared boringly at the person lecturing about safety. Someone let out a loud yawn and a few people laughed. Later on the counselor sorted the campers into left hands and right hands.

Just when it was Deidara's turn, Sasori interrupted. "You're left handed?"

Deidara simply replied what was at the top of his head. "You're not, un?"

The redhead remained silent as the two shot their arrows. Sasori landed all five of his on the edge of the target and one didn't even make it. Deidara landed all of his squarely into the center of the target. Fellow campers 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as the blonde shot his last arrow in. Even Sasori held a pure impressed expression on his face.

"You shot an arrow straight into my heart~" The redhead quoted, acting like a poet as they went to pick up their arrows. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I will, I've spent my life learning and thinking about when I kill you, un." He countered.

"I'm hurt, Dei…" Sasori pouted.

Deidara petted his head triumphantly. "Don't worry, when you do, I'll send you a postcard to addressed specifically to hell." His response was a whimper but by then the blonde knew for once he had won. Some people who noticed giggled. He let out an exhausted sigh and continued archery.

During his wait in line, he got socializing with the other campers, which was a foreign action to him. He actually met some pretty interesting people. Deidara was surprised that he found himself disappointed when archery was over. But on the other hand, if archery was over, it was break time, then dinner. Pretty much of all the campers were starved.

This time, Deidara was able to avoid Sasori, because apparently Kisame was lecturing about something to him. So the blonde walked to his cabin alone, ready to rest a bit before dinner. Boy, how much of his energy would the activities zap out of him today? He opened the unlocked door and was too lazy to relock it again. Who is on this ground to harm him? The campus area was private.

The blonde jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, and looking for textures in the wall. After a few moments, he sat up, bored. Even sketching in his book didn't seem to pass any time. So much had happened already. So Deidara began sketching some random person on the blank page when he heard the door open.

"Oh, is that you, Danna? You're late. It's almost time for dinner, un." Deidara said without looking up.

But this wasn't Sasori. He had too much of a frightening aura. It took Deidara at least three seconds to figure this out, but before he could look up and question who was there, he was thrown against the wall in the blink of an eye. The book flew to the floor with a thud. What he saw before him was a dark shadow in front of the blinding light from the door.

The blonde moaned. The back of his head ached. He had hit the wall of the cabin very hard. His attacker stood before him, no emotion showing on his face. His onyx eyes glinting in anger. He held Deidara by his neck, the blonde squirmed uncomfortably and his arms uselessly tugging on the man's firm grip.

"Itachi, un?" The raven remained silent.

Deidara screamed. He hollered and yelled. He cried in pain and fear. What was going on? Why was his friend attacking him? Why wasn't anybody coming? Well of course nobody could hear him. They were at dinner, on the other side of the campground. At that moment the blonde wished he had a loud voice.

"Silence." Itachi drew a weapon from his pocket. He held a silver kunai and placed the sharpened blade just on top of the blonde's neck, ready to slice his flesh at any moment. Deidara shut himself up immediately; cold drops of sweat running down his face. "I've been watching you. You took my warnings lightly." Two bright blue eyes widened. The raven paid no attention to this.

Deidara wailed something unclear. However, Itachi seemed to understand it without a repeat. "Why, you ask? Because… your father murdered my little brother! And yet, you've done something I despise most about you…" (A/N: Yes, this story's AU, so Sasuke IS dead.) The blonde's eyes shimmered in question. "Knowing you, you think you're innocent..." Itachi pushed the blade down just a smidge. A small stream of red liquid fell from Deidara's throat.

The blonde gulped nervously. Of course, the cut wasn't that deep, but the raven could go further if he wanted; he was utterly defenseless at this point. Tears fell downs his cheeks. "And you want to know why, I'm guessing. Because I hate you. I hate…" Itachi trailed off and Deidara looked up.

"I-I…" The silver kunai fell to the ground. "I hate the way you… I hate the way you make me love you."

…

**Whoa! ItaDei… Ah, ItaDei's just for excitement, don't worry SasoDei fans, I'm no fan of ItaDei. Haha, so fans, did anyone have the tiniest suspicion that Itachi was the stalker? Do you think I've made the story interesting enough for you, readers? Stay tuned for an update!**


End file.
